Healing two hearts
by Blackness
Summary: Kurt has been bullied and missed a lot of school. The bullying is so bad Burt decides to home school Kurt. Blaine had a breakdown after his first year of college. He is taking a break and finds a job as a tutor. Will they be able heal each other and find the love and acceptance they both so desire? Third category is Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Back Stories

FYI It's not quite canon. Changes have been made. Read below.

Carol and Burt aren't married. Finn isn't Kurt's brother. Unfortunately New Directions were unable to do much and had all there own problems to deal with. Plus as Kurt didn't regular make a scene or sound he was forgotten about so quit all together choosing to try an be invisible and less of a target. I may introduce some ND characters later in the story but this will primarily focus on Kurt and Blaine helping each other through their troubles.

**Kurt's Back Story**

Kurt was bullied during his junior year. At first it was names, and dumpster tosses which turned into homophobic slurs and slushies. It all climaxed for Kurt when David threatened to kill Kurt after forcibly kissing him. Kurt avoided school skipping when he could. He wasn't stupid, he was very bright just terrified of what would happen at school. Unfortunately missing so many school days had a negative effect on his Junior grades. He barely passed with some of his lowest scores ever. Burt was incredibly concerned about it, and confronted Kurt. Kurt explained everything that had happened with the bullying. When he asked Kurt why he hadn't told him, Kurt referred to the heart attack Burt had, had. When Burt asked what the Glee kids had done, Kurt said nothing and he was no longer part of Glee. Burt was so disappointed in the school that he got permission from the education agency to pull Kurt out of school and have a home tutor for his senior year. Once funding was approved and it was considered for Kurt's best interests, Burt was put in contact with an agency. Kurt had agreed to the home tutoring in the hope it would pull his grades up to get him into college.

**Blaine's Back story**

Blaine had just finished his first year of law school before having a melt down were he ended being referred to a psychiatrist When his parents asked what went wrong, Blaine explained he didn't want to do law. His parents had argued that law would provide a great job in the future and money. They said they were also willing to fund the law degree. Blaine had insisted that part of his break down had been trying to be the best and doing what his parents always wanted. His parents and his psychiatrist had spoken and it was agreed between them that Blaine would take the next year off under the following conditions. The first was that he moved home to live with his parents. The second was that he was to work and get paid so they could say he had taken a gap year. The third had been that if his parents considered his career choice sensible, the would fund it, if they didn't he would have to fund his own education. To be honest Blaine agreed and didn't mind being at home as his Mum and Dad were away so often on business he would have the house to himself. He liked the idea of working and just wanted to escape from the path his parents had set up for him. He applied for an educational agency, after enjoying his mentioning at Dalton Academy. As he had no particular qualifications for work, he was given Burt Hummel's number as Burt's main requirement was someone who had a sound knowledge of senior year curriculum and would get on with his son. He called and had his interview for the next day. He just hoped that Burt's son would like him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys,

I hope this is OK to read. I know the first 4 candidates are in a small paragraph but I always like to get to the place when my characters start to play and everyone else is boring. Please leave some kind of review, I update quicker with reviews. Please no 'Guest' reviews either or they will be deleted.

Thanks,

H

* * *

Burt Hummel had a list of 5 applicants. Kurt sat with him for the interviews so that Burt could get Kurt's input into who he would be willing to have as a tutor.

The first was an oldish lady called Mrs. Brown

"So Mrs Brown, have you done this before?" Burt started the interview  
"I have helped raise 3 children, which included teaching them everything and getting them into college"  
"That's great." Burt said thinking Mrs Brown sounded great "With regards to Kurt, Kurt doesn't talk very often and his had a difficult school year"  
"Oh we'll be fine. I have lots of games we can play and I can make the most reluctant child talk.""Um...how?" Burt asked

"Discipline. That's the problem these days. Too many computer games and TV. TV would be banned during the game, as would computer games. He would need to study for his school hours between 9am till 3pm, stopping for a half hour lunch break at 12."

"Kurt's had a lot happen to him, so can get quite emotional..."  
"Oh that's just an excuse. You can talk Kurt, so stop worrying your father and we can get started"

Kurt quietly shook his head and Burt saw the brief look of fear on his eyes. Burt decided then that Mrs Brown was out. The following candidates didn't fair much better either.

Next was a middle aged man, that openly was checking Kurt out and couldn't stop starring at Kurt's wardrobe and winked at Kurt. Burt said 'No' very quickly this this man. The third one kept looking at Kurt with pitiful looks and gently patting his hand in an patronizing way. The fourth one had barely managed to pass his exams and get his high school diploma.

Burt and Kurt waited for the fifth candidate who was running 5 minutes late already. 20 year old Dalton academy graduate. Taking a break from studying. Burt was skeptical as he was very close to Kurt's age but gave him the benefit of the doubt. And an interview. A short man with curly hair turned up, looking overly eager and enthusiastic, dressed in a sweater-vest, shirt and trousers with the top button undone.

"Hello, Mr Anderson. My names Burt Hummel and this is my son Kurt Hummel" Burt said pointing to Kurt in the kitchen Kurt had yet to look up from the table though even after the doorbell had rung.

"Blaine. Pleasure to meet you sir." Blaine answered with a smile

Burt watched as Blaine walked into the kitchen and saw Kurt sitting at the table. He held out his hand and smiled. "My names Blaine and you must be Kurt?"

Kurt glanced up, surprised by Blaine's forwardness. He slowly held out his hand and gently took Blaine's pro-offered hand, shaking it timidly before letting his hand go

"If I can ask, what hand moisturizer do you use? I play guitar and am always looking for something to help my skin" Blaine asked genuinely curious

"Thanks" Kurt spoke quietly, almost a whisper "Angel by Dior"

"Oh wow. I would never think of using a moisturizing from them. I will keep an eye out for it. Your wearing an Alexanda McQueen scarf too? His amazing isn't he? So off the wall, but still very practical" Blaine continued

Kurt merely nodded before Blaine turned back to Burt

"Sorry Mr Hummel." Blaine apologised as he moved towards the chair

"Not a problem, if you can take a seat we can talk" Burt was already impressed how he seemed to have got through Kurt's wall of silence so quickly. He hoped the boy lived up to the rest of his expectations and hoped he was good enough.

"So what was you schooling like?" Burt asked

"I spent middle school at a public school. Then I was badly beaten up and my parents transferred me to Dalton Academy. Famed for their zero tolerance policy which is enforced. I spent the first year recovering and finding my feet. Then I joined a mentoring programme for new freshman in junior year and senior year."

"Can I ask why they attacked you?"

"My sexuality. I am gay and unfortunately they didn't accept it." Blaine said quietly having trouble looking Burt in the eye.

"I am sorry to hear that." Burt answered but was thinking about Kurt's past. He noticed Kurt look up at the exchange, he seemed interested for the first time since the interviews had started "It says here you were A* student across the board and did extra curricular activities?" He continued

"Yes I did fencing in Freshman year and boxing, during my sophomore year I did boxing and the Warbler's. A Capella group. I was their lead singer and this continued through to my senior year when I was made a member of the council" Blaine said smiling

"That's great to hear so you enjoy performing?" Burt asked again thinking of the common interests between Blaine and Kurt.

"I do. I love music and drama, but I would say I am more musical. I write my own songs too and I love to dance" Blaine answered smiling

"Why are you taking the gap year?" Burt asked curious.

Blaine was reluctant to reveal about his break down, and the choices his parents had given him, but in all honesty Blaine was excited about tutoring.

"To earn some extra money for tuition and gain experience. I am thinking of changing my major" Blaine confidently answered

"Into what exactly?" Burt asked curious

"Something music and performance related instead of Law" Blaine answered

"That's quite a change" Burt commented wondering the reason behind the abrupt change

"Yeah my parents persuaded me to pursue Law. After doing it a year I really don't like it and only really did it to please my parents who aren't as creatively minded like myself. I stood up to my parents at the end of this year and decided to take a break, to re-organise myself before starting afresh next year"

"Wow. Thank you for telling me that. Kurt do you have any questions for Blaine?"

Kurt had been watching the exchange intently and took a pad of paper and pen. He started writing some questions

_I don't talk much. Would that be OK with you?_

_How would you teach me?_

Blaine looked at these questions.

"I don't mind if you don't talk much Kurt. You seem to listen though so that's good. If I need answers you can always write them down or I can write them down as an answer, almost like our own private communication. It's up to you. As for teaching it would depend on what you liked. Are you a visual learner for example, then I would use visual aids or if you learn by listening we could read text books and stuff or even if you like going out we can do lots of visits to places. I would also say I could use songs to teach you but I don't want to patronise you"

Kurt nodded his understanding and nodded to Burt

"OK kid, the only concern I have is your age, but you seem to have everything sorted. We are going to try tutoring for a term, see if this helps Kurt. Would you be OK with that?"

"I would sir" Blaine nodded

"After that if we are making progress we will decide on the next step. You will be working 3 days a week for 5 hours a day to start with, then once exam and assignment deadlines get closer we may increase it. Your breaks are unpaid unfortunately, but Kurt and I decided. We do 10am to12pm, then an hours break, then 1 till 4 pm. We put one 15 minute coffee break in each of those slots. As we are doing this with some funding you will be on $9.50 per hour plus any other costs would be subsidised like equipment or material required. Does that sound OK to start?"

"Sounds great. That will give me time to look into other options next year too" Blaine said

"Excellent. Can you start Monday at 10?" Burt asked

"Sure. Thank you for this opportunity Burt and Kurt" He said turning to look at Kurt with a smile "I look forward to working with you" He shook both hands before taking leave, Burt showing him the door.

When Burt returned he looked at Kurt

"You liked that Blaine kid right?"

Kurt nodded his head and smiled slightly. That was all Burt needed to know. He knew he had made the right choice.


	3. AN :-(

Authors Note: Hey Guys, This story is currently on hold. I am trying to finish other pieces and at the moment this one just isn't a priority. I may update in the future but can't promise anything. I am sorry.

Thank You,

Mystic Girl


End file.
